Her Last Dream
by Hinatale
Summary: It was her execution day. But they should have known. Nothing was going to get in the way of her Naruto. Nothing was going to get in the way of her dream. Even if Sakura and her unborn child were the price to pay. (a yandere Hinata oneshot)


Hinata Hyuga –ONESHOT-

 _DISCLAIMER: the Naruto franchise does not belong to me in anyway. However this fan fiction does. I will not condone it being taken._

 _A/N: sorry if the beginning is slow, it needs to be otherwise you wouldn't understand it xox._

 _ **WARNING: This fan fiction stars a mentally disturbed Hinata Hyuga who is bipolar (a bit like gasai yuno from future diary). The content of this fan fiction contain blood and gore and lots of unfair brutal killings. You have been warned.**_

 _ **This story will be kind of AU so don't be confused when there are things missing (if that's what you can call AU)**_

* * *

Today was her execution.

She really didn't intend on getting caught. She was cautious, but not cautious enough.

Hinata was the good girl; she looked like she could never commit a sin in her life. _But she was a ninja_. Of course she's killed some people. Though, even when she related the number of kills she'd given in a mission report. There was always that one eye raise.

 _Did she really? She looks so fragile._

She knew they were thinking it. Their face said it all. She was a ninja after all. She sometimes wondered if they forgot or maybe chose to forget.

Hinata was always branded as the sweet, angle looking, _fragile_ girl. Now they definitely wouldn't think that anymore. Of course they wouldn't.

She remembers the blood lust started a year after her mother passed. A year after Hanabi was born. Her father looked at her with so much distaste… especially when she didn't get the highest score in the pop quizzes given out by Iruka sensei in the academy.

 _As a Hyuga you are the highest above all. Act like it._

She hated it when he said that. God, how she wished to strangle him enough for it to break skin, and see the beautiful colour on her hands.

The first time she thought that she swallowed the strange emotion and ran to her room, after her father lectured her, and read a book that her mother gave her previously.

The feeling came back up again several years later when she killed a particularly strong bandit in her Genin team. It was stronger when she cut his cheek with a kunai and watched the blood trail down from it. She was smiling.

And when she stabbed him in the stomach and heard him scream she was giggling. At this point she completely forgot about her team mates and sensei in the background and hardly noticed when the clanging of metal stopped.

The adrenalin rush was intoxicating now.

The bandit however tried to get away all the while clutching the deep red stain on his unclean brown t-shirt. He was easily twice the size of her. How _pitiful._

She was cackling when she brought her chakra covered hand and severed his leg. The blood poured out onto the ground and sloshed around her open toed sandals. She wiggled them.

He screamed. She laughed.

She enjoyed the feeling when she sat on top of his quivering chest, while he whimpered and begged for his life and she _relished_ the feeling of when she brought the kunai down and slit his throat and watched as his eyes glazed over while his blood covered her fingers and kunai completely.

And the feeling was gone as quick as that. It vanished.

She got off him, almost bored and turned to her team mates. She would never forget the horror stricken looks of Kiba and Shino and the withdrawn look from Kurenai sensei. She didn't like those looks. She didn't want to see them. So she put off that incident saying that it was probably the side effects of her fight with Neji in the Chunin exams that finished a week prior. No-one said anything after that.

It took two weeks for Kiba to talk to her without stuttering at all. It took even more for them to stop secretly glancing at her when they thought that she wasn't looking.

 _She was always looking._

* * *

And then came the happy times.

When the 4th Shinobi war was all over and the bodies of those who passed away were piled into storage seals, was when all the ninja returned to the villages to recover. As expected, Uzumaki Naruto was praised the most out of all the ninja but no one complained. Her Naruto. He deserved it after all.

It wasn't until a few months later after the village settled down, was she finally able to approach Naruto. By this point Sasuke had been taken to trial and had been put on probation of nine months and Kakashi had become the new hokage. Hinata thought it was a little unfair, but considering Naruto was ecstatic, she was happy too.

She'd put on a nice summers dress for the occasion and was making her way to the Yamanaka flowers shop. She was going to buy Naruto some flowers of course, he would be sure to accept her then.

 _He had to._

It wasn't until when into Ino pulled her behind the counter, after she entered the shop, that she knew something was wrong. She felt a pang in the pit of her stomach. And when Ino started nattering about Naruto and Sakura, Sakura and Naruto, the pang became a dull thrumming.

And like the good friend that Hinata was, she put a hand on Ino's shoulder and asked for the truth.

 _Sakura is pregnant._

Her mouth became instantly dry. It was a miracle when she heard herself asking with who she was pregnant with. She already knew the answer, of course she did. But it still didn't make her any less unhappy.

… _With Naruto…_

And that was it. The dull thrumming became a huge punch in the gut, and it knocked the wind out of her. She was suffocating, she couldn't _breathe._

 _Are you okay?_

And that was what brought her to reality. She took in a few gulps of air and shakily got to her feet. She bid Ino a somewhat hasty goodbye and brushed off her questions. She needed to see for herself.

She found herself at the hospital a couple of minutes later and it didn't even need to take seconds for her to switch on her Byakugan and locate sakura. Her breath hitched in her throat. It was true. She was two weeks pregnant.

 _Two weeks, it wasn't much. It wouldn't matter if…_

As Hinata walked away, she felt the familiar feeling bloom. Only this time, it was much stronger and more potent.

Sakura needed to disappear, and for good. She was glad the receptionist at the hokage tower didn't question Hinata signing hers and sakura's name onto the next A rank mission possible. The pregnancy shouldn't affect her ability to do mission, only if she was 2 months pregnant. And after all, friends were more suited if their working together weren't they?

 _Friends._ As if.

Sakura was announced dead three weeks later. And Hinata was glad. She still attended the funeral though, and was disgusted to find Naruto crying. He didn't need to cry for scum like her. Kakashi, the hokage read a speech in her honour. She was even more disgusted. And when it was her turn to lay a rose on her grave, she only said 3 words, eight letters. _I hate you._

Hinata was honestly surprised that they didn't initiate a further investigation of her death. Everything would be fine, as long as Ino didn't put the pieces together. She eyed her quivering form.

 _Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead._

She needed to do something about her too.

The tears she cried that day were tears of laughter. And how she _laughed._ She was just so happy. To get rid of her number one problem was an accomplishment that she would never forget. Now Naruto was hers, all hers. None would take him away from her, none.

As she walked back home from the funeral, was when she relived the moment it all came down to this. The moment where she pierced sakura's stomach with the bandit's sword and the way her eyes flickered with fear. Fear is a beautiful thing.

She loved the sloshing her intestines made when she stabbed at the same spot repeatedly, over and over again to the point where sakura's efforts at replenishing her cells with the yin seal was fruitless. Before sakura could die though, Hinata made sure to complete a yin chakra transfusion using a new seal she had 'burrowed' from Naruto's flat, when he wasn't there of course.

 _Naruto loved those who could heal him._

She smiled as she felt the gentle thrum of chakra enter her body and cackled when she saw sakura's body convulsing in pain, the loss of chakra taking its toll on her. And in some sick kind of pleasure, Hinata jerkily grabbed handfuls of sakura's organs and splattered it back down. yes, even _Hinata_ took some shattering hits to her body. But it was _so worth it._

It took some time but she was able to finish 4 years' worth of chakra transfusion while barely keeping sakura's body alive.

 _Red was her mother's favourite colour._

It didn't take much time for Hinata to realise that sakura needed to have a believable excuse for dying. So she started to heal sakura's insides, leaving only the necessary damage needed to make it believable, and return a lingering type of chakra around her body. Most dead bodies left some of their chakra residue before they died.

It didn't even take minutes for her to clean up the blood and burn anything of hers that was covered in sakura's blood. She turned to the terrified bandits and gave her best smile.

" _You might have to stay tied up there a while longer. But don't worry; I'll come for all of you later"_

* * *

She was _so_ careful, but not careful enough. She even grew out her bangs to cover the lilac diamond seal now placed proudly on her forehead.

But in the end it only took one sharingan user to look at her with the sharingan for her to be caught. It took no time at all for the ANBU to gag her (not without her putting up a fight though), tie her up and throw her in the interrogation room for her to not only be interrogated by Anko, but with Ibiki and Tsunade as well. She admits that she is very strong against most types of torture, but not strong enough when compared with these three.

Especially when one of them was holding a grudge against her.

They tortured and tortured, with Tsunade using her expert skills to heal her before beginning the process again, all while Kakashi watched. But she didn't care. She still held hope that Naruto was there, somewhere, and would come to find her soon. The day till her execution came quickly, with still no Naruto to be found. Still, she held hope.

 _Today was her execution._

Naruto was sure to be here, he had to be.

She had been sentenced against first degree murder and treason against a hokage candidate. She knew that wasn't the case, but apparently it still counted. The ANBU pulled the chains connected to the chakra shackles that were on her wrists and ankles. through Tsunade, they had managed to find a way to stop her from accessing the Yin seal.

She was filthy, with unkempt and grimy hair that hasn't been washed for days. She was dirty too.

 _She met her sister before this. She was crying. She was also the only one that forgave her._

She bent down in front of the hokage before she was kicked back up.

 _So this was the way she was going to die, huh?_

And there she saw him, his chakra not as bright but still inviting, standing next to Sasuke, looking at her… with such hateful eyes.

It was the first time she had seen Naruto since her captivity and the beam she had upon seeing him arrive was wiped off of her face instantly.

 _Naruto hates you._ No... _NO! T_ hat's not right! She was Hinata. Everyone loves the pure, innocent Hinata... right?

It was then she started to notice the little things. The way they stood so close to each other. The way their hands were intertwined. The engagement rings on both the hands that were intertwined.

Her breath hitched as her heart stopped.

And as her eyes locked with Naruto's endless blue pools, he mouthed the one thing she wasn't expecting.

 _Monster._

Her heart shattered at about the same time Kakashi shoved his Raikiri through her chest.

The last thing she saw was a beautiful waterfall of blood erupting from her chest as Kakashi _pulled_ his hand out, and the condensing smirk that Sasuke gave her as the wind gave way to his Rinnegan.

 _I win._

She lost.

And now she was dead.

She definitely didn't want to die. She was going to find someone better than Naruto. She was going to find something to live for. After all, she still had hope.

Hope was the only thing she had.

 _She definitely wasn't going to die like this. She_ _ **will**_ _get the last laugh._

And so ,through her own will and strength, she was forced to stand up. The crowd of ANBU, ninja and civilian alike gasped. The huge gaping bloody hole wasn't doing anything to lessen the pain she felt. In fact she welcomed it.

 _She was standing in a puddle of her own sweat and blood and yet… She still felt victorious._

And so, she started to speak. And each punctuated breath was accompanied by the mouthful of blood that trickled down her chin and splattered on to her chest. She was dying, that she knew. But it wasn't over yet.

They all listened and watched, with bated breath as each word she said took more out of her, and yet they didn't do anything to stop it.

 _They were captivated by her beauty, with the reddened flush of her cheeks contrasting to the pale colour of her skin. If only they could ignore the blood… and the words coming out of her mouth._

She had cursed them, cursed them all. Half of the things spoken coming out as random ramblings.

 _Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, but she was hell._

And suddenly she stopped, and slumped face first onto the concrete floor. Her skull cracking with a sickening _crunch._ To any normal civilian watching nothing more happened after her fearful display of death. But every ninja noticed the weight of the last words she spoke and the small, subtle quirking of her lips.

 _I'm a monster, but so are you._

It seemed she did win after all.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading my first one shot. by commenting, you are helping me improve of my writing skills. thank you for reading.**

 **flames and criticism very much welcomed**


End file.
